


Cravings

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cravings, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Medic is having cravings and just wants to enjoy and meal to himself, but Spy wants to mess around with him.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Spy is a bit of an ass in this, but. Lets face it he's always an ass. So don't get mad.
> 
> Also another TF2 mpreg story I want to work on revolves around Pyro and him being all mysterious and some secret shit he's hiding from the team. That one will probably have a mature rating. For what I have planned ahead anyways.
> 
> But enjoy some Preggo Medic for now.

Medic had awoken that morning feeling starved. He had awoken super early due to hunger pains and he was having cravings. Mainly for anything cooked in pure lard. That's when somebody like the team's Engineer came in handy. He'd cook anything up for anyone. Mainly all that Southern comfort food he makes. And Medic wouldn't have minded a nice plate of bacon and eggs that morning. The rich, buttery taste of heart disease seemed pretty good. 

Getting up in the morning became a bit of a struggle. Medic was usually the first one up in the morning, it had become routine for him to wake up at around five in the morning, which gave Medic at least two hours to prepare himself before battle. But now that Medic was on some form of maternity leave, there really was no point in waking himself up at such an early time since he didn't have to go out to battle. Unfortunately today was a Ceasefire day, so instead of Medic enjoying a quiet morning, he had to be awoken by the sounds of the other mercs. It was okay tho, since after a while they'd all calm down since they weren't all hyped up after a battle. 

When Medic finally got up he found it was hard to stand up and if it weren't for the fact that he was super hungry, he would have just fallen back into bed. He didn't even bother to get dressed into any clothes, he just kept his night clothes on and threw on a pair of slippers. Medic left his room hunched over and dragging his feet. He had draped a small blanket over his shoulders to keep warm, since apparently it was meant to be cold today. There were a few noises coming from the kitchen, mainly the sounds of pots and pans being knocked over and Engineer saying heck every once in a while.

When Medic entered the kitchen, the first thing he got a glimpse at the crack of Engineers ass. The man was on the floor picking up kitchenware whilst Spy just sat there, reading his news paper. Medic went to go help Engie, but in one fell swoop the Texan pulled his hand out in front of Medic, preventing him from getting any further. "It's alright, Doc. I got this", Medic brought himself back. Either the Engineer was trying to keep his pride or he was becoming protective of Medic due to his current condition. Medic had noticed that with Engie recently. He'd become very caring towards the team's Medic, he'd always been a pretty nice fellow, but it seemed weird just how nice he was over it. Medic was just going to have to put up with the fact that Engie wanted to try and be the father of his child, because if he were to mention it to Heavy. He'd probably kill Engie. 

Medic had just decided to sit down and see what Engie would cook up, anything the man cooked up was usually nice, despite the fact that they probably lower your life span. Spy sat next to him and surprisingly enough, he didn't have a cigarette handing out of his mouth. The last time did smoke around Medic, Pyro did get pretty angry at him, which resulted in him being chased around the base by Pyro. He learned from his mistakes of course and decided it'd be better that he just didn't smoke around the pregnant man. The Frenchman simply just read through his paper, not making a sound. Although Medic knew that Spy had found out about his lactating problem, the double agent didn't seem to want to go around and tell everyone. 

Engie had started cooking up something after he'd picked everything up. Whatever he was cooking must have been cooked in pure lard, as the smell was starting to get to Medic. Spy noticed Medic's slight distress at the sight of the German and began to giggle a bit. Medic shot his head over to Spy, who just threw his head back into his paper. Medic was pretty annoyed at the fact that Spy pretty much knew all his dirty secrets and would be willing to share them with the whole team. 

Medic concentrated on the smug look on the Frenchman's face, he hated it with a burning passion. Whilst in such a deep thought Engineer set a plate out in front of Medic. The sound causing a small shock to go through the merc's body. He looked down at the plate to be greeted with some bacon and eggs. "Danke". Engie tipped his head towards Medic "Nothing at all, partner". The short American left Medic to his meal, but Spy did not. 

He kept making faces towards Medic, making the man pretty uncomfortable. He didn't know what Spy was up to, but he already hated it. Engie sat down at the table beside the two men, he was pretty quiet as all he wanted to do was eat his breakfast. Spy smirked a bit as he pushed a bowl half filled with cereal Medic's way. "I seemed to 'ave forgotten the milk, think you can supply me with some, doctor". Medic did not like that at all. He shot Spy a pretty angry look, Engineer threw his head up to look at the two. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he knew that it wasn't going to end well. "Don't make the doc go getting yer milk for ya, Spy". The Frenchman rolled his eyes. He didn't bother explaining the joke and just got up to go get milk for his cereal. 

The sound of a hyperactive Scout rang through the hallways. It was only nine in the morning, but the kid was already hyped up on at least a liter of Bonk. He came in passing his baseball from one hand to the other and was talking to himself, or at least that's what the others gathered. He could have been trying to communicate with them. Nobody knew. Engineer could still feel the tension between Medic and Spy. The German tried to return to his meal, but the Frenchman seemed to want to continue his milk related jokes. Although the man seemed to be struggling to come up with jokes. Luckily, big mouth Scout was there for what he was about to say. "So 'ow is lactating going for you, doctor?", Medic almost choked on his food. Engie brought his attention back to the two and Scout immediately slid over, laughing like an idiot. "Are you frikkin' kiddin' me?".

Medic went completely red. He went quiet as he just could't speak up. Scout was laughing his ass off at the doc, who was sitting in complete and utter shock. Engie was getting pretty mad at Spy. Yelling at him about people's privacy and embarrassing Medic. After a while the German decided to just stand up and make his way back to his room whilst the commotion continued back in the kitchen.

Medic was half-way down the halls when he saw Heavy making his way to the kitchen. "Doktor! Is everything alright?" Medic grabbed the big Russian by the shirt and pulled him towards his room. "I'm going back to bed and you're coming with me, I need cuddles".

**Author's Note:**

> When a storm goes through your country causing your power to go out for a while, it makes it hard to write mpreg fanfics, so uh don't be mad.


End file.
